


The Proper Death and Burial of Orson Krennic

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Torture, Crossover, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Will is a former Jedi. Hannibal is the product of a war-torn Outer Rim planet. They've returned with their adopted daughter to Coruscant where they catch wind of a plan to build a terrible weapon.OrWill and Hannibal kill Orson Krennic.





	The Proper Death and Burial of Orson Krennic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hannibal fic that takes place in an approximation of the Star Wars universe. Consider it a blending of the two worlds. Krennic is going to be tortured and killed in this, so if that bothers you, please choose another fic. It is my opinion that he died too easily and too late in Rogue One, so I have set out to fix that.

Will takes a deep breath and coughs. No such thing as fresh air on Coruscant. He watches Abigail playing on the swings and tries to relax. They've only been back for two standard months. He has no real reason to be anxious, but it is difficult to breathe in this never-ending city. 

Only an approximation of green space, this would hardly qualify as a park on any other planet. Here it is a welcome spot where Abigail can burn off some energy and perhaps make new friends. She is playing now with another little girl, a bit smaller with brown hair. Will watches as the girl runs back and forth between her mother and Abigail, needing the constant reassurance of her mother’s attention. 

A quick probe of the mother’s mind reveals stress, worry, caution, intelligence, and a deep, fierce love. Lyra. Love for her daughter, Jyn, and her husband. She holds that name closer, but finally releases: Galen. Galen’s work. Her mind spits this with bitterness, and she tenses. Knowing he's reached the end of her tolerance, Will lets her go. Nothing there to warrant a deeper investigation. He doesn't like to do it, but the need to protect Abigail is stronger than the reticence he has about using his gifts. 

Will turns his attention back to Abigail and Jyn. They are whispering and giggling to each other. He wonders what they are saying, but he doesn't try to listen. Children's minds are private sacred places. He is content that Abigail is happy. She deserves to be after the hell he and Hannibal rescued her from. It was a few years ago now, and though she still has nightmares, Will doubts she remembers much in her waking life. He is thankful for that. 

Something is wrong.

It prickles the back of his neck first, a sudden warning like the tension in the air before a storm. Reticent, Will turns toward the source of it. A man, newly arrived, is talking with Lyra. Will grits his teeth, and ignores it.

Will tries to focus on Abigail and Jyn, but every time Jyn runs to her mother his attention attaches to this man. An Imperial officer, judging by his uniform, his face twists with a smile like sweetened swamp water, syrupy and oozing. He obviously knows Lyra, though they aren't friendly. But they're discussing...Galen. Galen's work again. 

The more Will watches this man, this Orson Krennic, the more he dislikes him, and the stronger the warning grows. Will can feel it now sizzling under his skin. He pushes into Krennic's mind almost without meaning to.

He isn't prepared for what he sees. 

Not the lie of free power for all that Lyra’s husband Galen seems to be laboring under, but the truth. A giant machine of death which will bring order and obedience to the galaxy and propel Krennic to his proper place at the Emperor's side! An engineering achievement beyond anyone's wildest dreams! A marvel conceived, designed, overseen, and achieved by him: his legacy. And if billions must die, so be it. If he must lie and cheat and manipulate, it is worth it. Nothing will stand in his way, not Galen’s pesky morality or Lyra’s stubbornness or the child's...existence. He will use and threaten them as he sees fit for the good of his own advancement. 

Will opens his eyes and breathes, trying to control the nausea and chills brought on by what he has seen. He calls Abigail to him.

“Say goodbye to your friend. It's time to go.”

He needs to talk to Hannibal.

When they arrive home, Will knows Hannibal can tell something is wrong. Will meets his eyes then shifts to Abigail and back with a subtle shake of his head. 

Not in front of Abigail.

“Papa, I made a friend today!” Abigail says proudly. “Her name is Jyn. Her parents are scientists. And she has a nanny droid just like I do. But I told her Winston is better.”

Hannibal kneels down and kisses her on the forehead. 

“You must tell me all about it at dinner. But Daddy and I need to talk now. You go play with Winston until dinner.”

Abigail insists on kisses from both of them, and then runs off to her room. 

Will watches her go. His gaze drifts as he leans against the kitchen counter. Hannibal resumes his dinner prep.

“Hannibal, why did we come back here?”

Hannibal’s eyes flick to Will's face. Will can feel him trying to work out why he’s upset. He watches the knife in Hannibal's hands. 

“Was there trouble at the park,” Hannibal asks.

“Of a sort. Answer the question.”

Hannibal raises an eyebrow, but continues slicing the meat for dinner. When he speaks, his voice is light.

“We wanted to give Abigail the best education in the galaxy, and a chance to enter proper society. We agreed it would be the best thing for her.”

Will barely contains a snort at that. If softening him up with sex and wine then asking him with his defenses down counts as agreeing, he supposes that is true, but somehow he doesn't really think it does.

“Yes, of course. And the growing strength of the Empire had nothing to do with it.”

Hannibal stills his hands and looks up. Will meets his gaze.

“The future of the galaxy is Abigail’s future,” Hannibal says, “and the Empire is shaping it. Prudence requires us to remain conscious of the Empire’s means and goals, which is far easier done from within.”

“Nothing closer to the heart of the beast than Coruscant.”

Will can't keep the acid out of his voice. He has more reasons to hate this planet than there are known systems in the galaxy, not the least of which is the proximity of the Empire and all the places where he spent his youth.

“One must remain close to monitor a heart.”

“Or stick a knife in it,” Will says.

Hannibal's mouth twitches and Will knows he considers it a triumph prying even that much out of him.

“If a fault is found, a blade can be used to remove it, but one must know precisely where to cut. Have you found a fault, Will?”

The rest was inevitable.

“There was a man at the park talking to the mother of Abigail's new friend. I could feel the Force warning me away from him. I looked into him and...Hannibal, it's worse than we imagined.”

“The weapon we've been hearing whispers of,” Hannibal says. 

It isn't a question.

Will's voice turns bitter.

“His glorious triumph. It's a planet killer, a mobile battle station capable of destroying entire planets.”

“How?” Hannibal asks, incredulous.

“You've heard of Celestial Power? That's it. They're pretending to bring light to the galaxy while secretly building death. Most of the people working on it don't even know what it really is, including the father of Abigail's friend. This Krennic was threatening her mother to leave her husband alone and let him work.” 

Will can feel Hannibal's desire to kill even as he holds it in check, but he knows the decision has already been made.

“If we pursue this,” Hannibal says, “we must be cautious and purposeful. We can't risk our safety or Abigail's. Yet, this fault must be excised. Could you find this man again?”

“Yes. Abigail's budding friendship is the key. Next time we go to the park,” Will says, his eyes alight with plans and purpose, “you should come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be treasured. Updates, I'm afraid, will likely be spread out and sporadic as I am often busy and horribly slow. But your patience will pay off!


End file.
